<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just look at me (i’m limited) by daysinthespringsun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887665">just look at me (i’m limited)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinthespringsun/pseuds/daysinthespringsun'>daysinthespringsun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ghostbur narrating by candlelight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional, Gen, Ghostbur, Ghostbur narration, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft but IRL, Tommy is very sad, Tommy’s exile, Tubbo is mentioned, hurt!TommyInnit, no beta we die like wilbur, no one can see Ghostbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinthespringsun/pseuds/daysinthespringsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why was Tommy sad? An axe was aimed at Tommy’s back as he was being guided down the wall by Dream. “It’s how it has to be. You’re a liability. You need to leave now,” Tubbo’s voice trailed through the land. Tubbo didn’t look happy either. Maybe they needed some blue. That would help surely!”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Ghostbur’s point of view of what happened during Tommy’s exile</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ghostbur narrating by candlelight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just look at me (i’m limited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from song For Good, from the wicked soundtrack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghostbur’s eyes focused on the group up above. Tommy's eyes filled with tears. Why was Tommy sad? An axe was aimed at Tommy’s back as he was being guided down the wall by Dream. “It’s how it has to be. You’re a liability. You need to leave now,” Tubbo’s voice trailed through the land. Tubbo didn’t look happy either. Maybe they needed some blue. That would help, surely! </p>
<p>Ghostbur tilted his head. He slowly started to drift behind Dream and Tommy. They walked for a while. Dream made Tommy get into a boat, Ghostbur sat behind him. Dream said to row, so they did. All of Tommy’s movements seemed calculated and slow. His face had deep lines and his mouth formed a frown. Tommy looked heavy. He looked like the whole world had been dumped on his shoulders.</p>
<p>Poor Tommy. Tommy had no idea of his brother who sat behind him. All the sad boy could think of all the things he had lost. First lost Wilbur, then L’Manburg, even his family who had turned against him, and now Tubbo… how could he go on? Were his disks really worth this? A shiver ran down his spine and his arms just kept rowing. </p>
<p>The hand of the ghost was softly placed on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy shivered into his touch. Tommy’s head slowly touched where Ghostbur’s hand had been placed. His head resting in Ghostbur’s hand. A slight smile appeared in Ghostbur’s face. This was nice. It would have been nicer if Dream had not been sitting in the boat right next to him. </p>
<p>Why was Dream being mean?  Maybe it was to do with ‘How to sex 2.’ That was probably it, right? Or was it the destroying of Gogy’s house? This was all very confusing. He was glad Tommy got a holiday though. This would be good for him! Tommy would be able to have a rest and recollect his thoughts. Ghostbur would help too! well in the ways he could. They would go on tour together. Just him and Tommy against the world as it should be. They would have so much fun. They would laugh, explore, and see amazing things. That was if Tommy could see him, which he can’t.</p>
<p>Being Ghostbur wasn’t fun sometimes. Being Ghostbur meant couldn’t talk to his friends like Alivebur could. It made him sad. He would sit in rooms with his friends chatting to them to only get blank stares in response. Occasionally it felt like they saw him. Maybe they did. There would be split seconds of disbelief across their faces. They might whisper his name or spend many seconds just staring in shock but the second they blinked Ghostbur would be gone in their eyes and the shock would be gone. Ghostbur did what he could. He would sometimes leave nice messages around which would go unresponded or he would go and give people blue! People liked blue. They didn’t know where it came from and would accuse each other. Ghostbur hoped the mystery of the blue would give them something to laugh about. What Ghostbur missed the most though, what he wished he could do more than anything, was a hug. They all needed hugs. The people of this world were so sad and angry all the time. Maybe if he could hug them they would feel better! They would all have smiles on their faces and everyone would be happy again! No war, no fighting, just happiness.</p>
<p>He wished he could hug Tommy right now. Tears streamed out of his eyes and angry words were yelled across the large expanse of the ocean. Dream didn’t respond to the anger and just kept paddling until he reached land. Tommy’s still seemed heavy, shouldn’t he be happy?. Ghostbur honestly was still confused. Confused as to what happened. Confused as to why Dream built a dirt hut and blew up all of Tommy’s stuff. Confused as to why he couldn’t be there to help. Why couldn’t he help? A frustrated huff fell out of Ghostbur’s mouth.</p>
<p>The rain fell onto land as Dream turned away from Tommy and felt him alone. Tommy’s anger words echoed across the great expanse of nothingness. Dream didn’t turn around one. He just kept walking. Ghostbur could feel the smirk on the man's face. Dream disappeared into the horizon and Ghostbur's eyes turned to Tommy.</p>
<p>Tommy shuffled into the dirt hut and sat in the corner. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head against them. Sobs which racked his body appeared suddenly. Ghostbur didn’t know what to do besides to give Tommy some blue. So that is what he did. He dropped five blue. One, two, three, four, five. “There you go Tommy,” he whispered. </p>
<p>Tommy picked up the blue, his eyes only moving from his knees for a second. “Thank you, Wilbur,” Tommy whispered back eyes locking with Ghostbur’s. Ghostbur smiled. “Wait… Wilbur,” Tommy was in shock. Wilbur was there in front of him smiling! What was this? He couldn't believe it. Tommy shut for a short second in an attempt to see if it was actually Wilbur. When he opened his eyes again the figure disappeared. “Oh,” he whispered, rubbing his eyes. “Oh… I must be going insane... Wilbur if you're actually here and I’m not going insane,” Tommy laughed softly. “I- I- I miss you and I love you.” </p>
<p>Tommy's body started to shake again. Tommy was very sad. Ghostbur had already given Tommy his blue. So instead of giving him some more, Ghostbur got onto Tommy’s level. He sat with his legs crossed and he wrapped his arms around the boy. Tommy slightly shivered but otherwise did not react to the touch. Ghostbur just held him. Sat there and held his little brother who had been through too much. Two wars, two exiles, and his families leaving him. Tommy needed this. Even if he couldn’t see or feel Ghostbur as he sat there he stayed until Tommy’s tears were wiped anyway. Ghostbur vowed then and there that he would stay with Tommy to make sure he was never alone. He would not leave Tommy like Alivebur. He was better than that. Ghostbur would follow Tommy for the rest of his life and when he inevitably died Ghostbur would be there. Ghostbur would always be there. Ghostbur would not leave Tommy like everyone else. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed!!<br/>My tumblr is daysinthespringsun if you want to come have a chat !!<br/>It’s a little short but I sped run *dream music starts playing* this the best I could. My laptop is straight up not working so I did this on my phone and then stole my mum’s laptop.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>